


Tonpa flies into the Sun

by lilnepp



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: He's hot and steamy and ready for consumption, I fubcking hate tonpa, Other, fikc him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-20 09:23:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4782155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilnepp/pseuds/lilnepp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tonpa meets his fiery end</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tonpa flies into the Sun

**Author's Note:**

  * For [@sevnoire and @nicofucker cause yall are sinners](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=%40sevnoire+and+%40nicofucker+cause+yall+are+sinners).



Tonpa looked out through the window.

"All these stars," he muttered. "And no one to share them with." 

He stripped himself of his astronaut gear, exposing his whole body except for his lingerie (Yes, lingerie).

Pretty soon, his body became to steam like a hot fried chicken. Hot sweat beads dripped down his body as he put himself into a seductive laying position on the floor. 

"Mm," Tonpa moaned.

"Almost ready for consumption."

As the whole small spaceship heated up and steamed like a cooked vegetable in a Sunday night roast, Tonpa looked out of the window longingly.

"This..." He said in his hoarse voice.

"This is my legacy."

Then Tonpa's space ship went into the FUCKING SUN WHERE HE AND IT BELONGED AND THEY EXPLODED AND IT WAS VERY HOT AND VERY MUCH STEAMY.

THE-FUCKING-END.


End file.
